


sunday morning

by zyximb



Series: BaekYeol Drabble Collection [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Wash - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, chanyeol is a (cute) love sick loser, sehun's a meanie, word vomit again lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: in which chanyeol spends a lot of money to see his crush in wet t-shirt.





	sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this prompt](http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/160322949005/person-a-learning-that-person-b-is-working-part)
> 
> also, unbetaed.

“You’re a creep, you know that,hyung?”

Chanyeol scoffed as he grabbed the set of keys from the younger. So many fucking keychains, he thought.

“Shut up, besides you should be happy you’re getting a free car wash.”

Sehun opened his mouth to retort, but closed it again because Chanyeol was right, it was a free car wash. In fact, this was about his fourth free car wash this week, if he remembered correctly.

“How many times have you gone there this week?”

He leaned against the hood, watching as his friend got into the driver’s seat and grimacing at all the McDonald’s food wrappers and empty cups that were currently living in the back seat.

“I dunno, went with Jongin’s, Kris’s, and Jongdae’s car a couple times.”

The elder sat back against the leather seat as he scrolled through his playlist, looking for the right song to play for his little trip down the block.

“Doesn’t he think you’re like, a weirdo for having so many cars and going so many times a day?”

Chanyeol shrugged, not taking his eyes off his screen. A victorious ‘ah ha!’ left his mouth once he found the song he was looking for.

“He likes this song,” the elder smiled widely as he buckled himself in.

Sehun chuckled, “How do you even know that, hyung?”

“I heard him hum it himself a couple times,” he said confidently, “Now get off, I gotta go see the love of my life.”

The other rolled his eyes, mumbling ‘so dramatic’ under his breath as he watched his friend drive off with his car.

 

 

  
  
~~~  
  


 

There he was again.

Wet chocolate brown hair plastered to his forehead, water dripping from the tip of his nose and down onto those perfect, pink lips of his, and soaking wet black t-shirt sticking to his fit torso. Chanyeol felt like throwing up.

He’s been here and seen this about ten times already this week and it still made his mouth go dry and mind go blank every time.

He didn’t even know what his name was; Chanyeol had first seen him on Sunday when he was driving to Sehun’s house for their usual lazy Sunday movie marathon.

There had been a big yellow sign with bright red and blue lettering that read “Car Wash, $$ goes to local animal shelter! This week only!” Chanyeol had always loved animals; his car was also dirty so he figured, why not?

Adorable droopy eyes, pink lips, and pretty hands was not what he was expecting when he drove into the lot.

After that, he came back with Sehun’s car. And the next day with Jongin’s car and Kris’s after that. And Jongdae’s after that.

That Sunday was the day the nameless stranger ruined his life. And bank account. Okay so maybe he was exaggerating, but each wash was ten dollars and his friends only agreed to let him take their cars if he paid it and being a broke college student, it wasn’t exactly the best string of decisions he ever made.

“How many cars do you have?”

Chanyeol nearly jumped in his seat when the voice broke him out of the daze he didn’t even realize he was in. He nearly jumped again when he realized who was leaning on the door, head sticking through the fully opened window and face merely a few inches away from his.

“I-uh-”

“Cause you’ve been here a lot. Like a very unusual amount of times with a lot of different cars.”

The tips of his ears slowly heated up as the cute stranger looked at him. His head was slightly tilted sideways, almost like a puppy. Little droplets of water slid from his bangs and onto Chanyeol’s jeans- he didn’t mind.

“Are you rich or do you just like stealing cars just to get them washed?” A teasing smile tugged at the corners of the stranger’s lips. Chanyeol really wanted to kiss those lips.

“N-No,” he quickly tried to salvage what was left of his dignity when the other raised a brow in suspicion,“I um- have a lot of friends, that need their cars washed.”

The stranger narrowed his eyes, examining Chanyeol as he hummed, obviously not buying his pathetic excuse. He scanned over the tall boy before noticing that he was listening to music and leaned in even further to see what song was on pause.

“I love Singin’ in the Rain,” he pointed at the screen, “Sang it once for the school play.”

“I’d love to hear you sing it sometime,” Chanyeol suddenly blurted out before mentally slapping himself in the face.

“Well then, I’d love to sing it for you sometime, you know, when I’m not about to wash your car,” the other laughed, eyes forming crescents as he cutely grinned. Chanyeol felt his heartbeat quicken as he smiled back.

He tried to hide his excitement as he typed in the boy’s number into his phone, saving it under ‘Baekhyun <3’

 

 

 

 

All the money he spent on those washes were worth it, he thought, despite what Sehun said about him being a love sick loser.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at 3am this morning so might not be the best thing ever but yeah lmao
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
